Monster
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: England became a demon long ago in order to obtain magical abilities and become stronger. Alfred won the Revolution, and after that Arthur's power and life began to drain from his defeat. Can Alfred save him, or will he live with the price of his freedom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! ^^ So, I posted this on DA two days ago, and forgot to publish it here as well… ahahaha sorry :) But here it is! (Hopefully I'll get as good a response here as I did on DA ;)**

**Monster**

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't be near him. He would see, and then everything would be ruined. I couldn't do that to him.

Alfred F. Jones was many things to me. He was my love, and my friend. He was even my little brother once. Never once in the time he's known me has he seen what I am. Never once have I let him see what I can do. He knows me as England. I know myself as a Monster.

I remember when I was alone when I was just a child; a newly forming nation. I couldn't do anything that the others could, and I felt weak. I needed strength. I needed power. I sat in the night, looking at the sky and rain pattered against me. Yes, even the rain was able to overwhelm me. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't save myself.

The ground trembled, and the trees swayed as a beast made it's way from the earth. Long, pointed talons ripped through the weak soil, and ever so slowly, a devil surfaced from the furthest points of Hell.

He looked at me, grinning with his yellowing, sharp teeth. Red glowing eyes gripped my soul far too tightly. By then, it was already too late.

"Hello." He greeted formally; His speak tainted my a hoarse scratchiness. I nodded in greeting, trying not to show my fear, however obvious it was. "I've heard your pleading, young nation. You yearn for power and strength. Those are things that I can give to you. I can give you power that none have ever seen, and I only ask of one thing." I looked up at him, confused.

"What is it that you wish for, Monster?"

He grinned at me. He held out his hand, and I gently placed mine in it. He smiled.

"Your humanity." I became confused. I was a nation, not a human. I didn't have that to give. I was about to protest when I felt a pull from my heart, and I gasped, going limp as he held me up by my small, feeble hand. I felt something being taken from me. I felt my skin burn, and something rip from my head. I looked down, and black swirls began to form all over my body, feeling as though fire was making the marks itself. My spine burst from the bottom of my back, and a long spaded tail swung behind me. Horns protruded from my head.

He released me, and I fell to the ground, panting. He smiled, holding something green and glowing in his hand. It looked orb-like… It was my humanity.

"Thank you for your business." He said before crawling back into the hole. I watched the ground stitch itself back together before shutting completely.

Over the years I perfected the magic the Devil had given me, and I got stronger mentally. I grew faster, and gained intelligence. I became an empire, and I took over many countries and lands… it was America, however, that overpowered me. He pulled from my empire, and defeated me in war. After that, I began to crumble.

Now here I stand, in my room at the hotel the meeting was held at today. The spell I had cast over myself was wearing thin, and my demon... my _true_ appearance was appearing yet again. It felt as though a sheet was being pulled from over me, and I was being exposed to everything around me.

I didn't notice the door open.

I didn't notice Alfred opening his mouth to speak.

I didn't notice his eyes open wide as my true form was revealed.

I did, however, hear his scream.

He fell back, and scooted against the closed door, and I turned, looking at him in horror. He was pure white with fear. I didn't know what to do; What to think. All I saw were wide blue eyes looking at me in that horrible way. Then again, I was a horrible thing.

I was a monster.

"Arthur?..." he whispered, I seemed to be shocked out of my stupor, and I ran to the closet beside me. I closed and locked the door, and I backed away from it, falling down. I curled into myself, feeling tears gather in my eyes. A sob made it's way from my throat.

He had seen me.

He was afraid.

… _I was afraid_

I heard footsteps make their was towards the door, and I held myself tighter.

"Arthur?..."

I didn't respond.

"Arthur, is that you?"

I couldn't say anything.

"Let me in… Please."

I was so scared.

There was silence in the air for a few moments before the door was torn from it's hinges by America's brute strength. I clutched my knees to my chest, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Arthur, please look at me." I shook my head, another sob betraying me.

He touched one of my horns, and I jumped, looking up. He saw my tear-streaked face and sighed.

"It is you. I thought so." I looked away, gripping at the material of my pants. It was over. He was going to either try to kill me, or never talk to me again. My beloved Alfred was going to hate me; More so than he already did.

There was more silence… Then-

"It's okay." He said, pulling me to his chest. I stared strait ahead of me into his shirt for a moment as I tried to understand what just happened.

_It's okay_

He didn't care…

I hugged him back, crying for the first time in over two centuries, since the very man I clung to broke my heart.

And suddenly; I wasn't afraid.

**Please R&R! I don't update without fans ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! (Yes, two chapters in ONE DAY!) This is due to the two day lag ahaha!**

**Monster**

**Chapter 2**

They sat of Arthur's bed far longer than either of them were comfortable with. Arthur continued to stare at anything other than Alfred, while the other was doing the oppisite; Staring directing at the British male.

"How did this happen?" Came Alfred questioning. It was expected, of course, but that didn't make Arthur comfortable with it.

"I was young." was the reply. "Weak. Everyone kept hurting me, and I couldn't do anything about it." He sniffled, tears still running freely. "No matter how much I fought back, I couldn't stop them." He looked at Alfred, Green eyes wide. "He told me I could have Power. I could defend myself, but he took away my humanity in return... Or at least my human appearance. I've cast spells on myself since then, hiding what I look like."

"Artie, that's so sad..." Whispered Alfred.

"That's not the worst of it. With the power I had gained I gained either fear or respect from every country that I came into contact with, well, all except one. There was a colony I had that used to respect me."

Alfred's eyes widened. "No..."

"He was my precious little brother, and he turned on me..." He looked up. "iYou/i Turned on me, Alfred. And since someone overpowered me, my power began to fade, and with it my life."

He touched Alfred's hand, looking out the window in front of them.

"I'm dying Alfred." A chocked sob came from beside him, and he felt the hand under his clench.

"Is there a way to stop it?" He asked, voice hushed. Arthur nodded hesitantly. "Tell me! I'll do anything! You can't die, Iggy... You just can't."

"I'd have to get the Devil to reverse the contract. I'd have to somehow meet up with him again, after all this time, and somehow persuade him to give me back my humanity. That, or I'd have to kill him, and one does not simply kill an immortal being, as we nations know all too well." Alfred nodded.

"What if we got others to help." He said. Arthur froze.

"No."

"What?"

"NO! I'm not letting anyone know I'm weak again! They'll hurt me! They'll destroy me Alfred! Just like they tried to back then. Back when I was weak." Alfred pulled him into a hug.

"They won't destroy you, Arthur. They'd have to get through me first, and I won't allow that to happen." Arthur hiccupped, hugging Alfred and digging his fingers into the back of his jacket.

"I… I don't want to die Alfred." He whispered. Alfred choked, clutching the other close as he held in his own sobs. The very thought of Arthur dying made his heart clench painfully.

"That won't happen." He vowed. "I refuse to let you die." He kissed Arthur's forehead, and he calmed down slightly.

"Alfred… I need to tell you something. I lo-… I love that you're helping me with this. Thank you." Alfred smiled, ruffling England's hair as they both calmed down.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked. Alfred sighed, tapping his knee with one hand while he ran the other through his hair.

"I'll think of something." Alfred promised, though he still had no idea what to do. Arthur dying wasn't an option though. He couldn't allow it to be. Alfred looked at Arthur's tail, swaying contently behind him, and he smirked for a second. He reached out nonchalantly behind Arthur, as though he was grabbing something from the side table, before grabbing the appendage in his palm. Arthur shrieked, blushing up to his ears as he tried to pull away from his grasp.

"ALFRED!" He yelled, glaring at the other. Alfred laughed.

"Yes Iggy?

"Don't touch that! It's-"

Before he could finish, a knock sounded at the door, and a familiar French laugh could be heard from outside. Alfred quickly let go of Arthur's tail, not hearing the sigh of relief coming from the Englishman.

"Arthur, my darling~ Are you coming to get drinks with me?" Arthur looked at Alfred, and the American nodded, smiling as he patted his back in approval.

"I think you need some time to relax, Iggy. Just don't let France do anything pervy, okay?" Arthur smiled and nodded, pulling out a wand and casting the spell that allowed him a human appearance. Alfred watched with wonder as glowing swirls of green and blue ghosted across his body, and turned him back into the Arthur he knew before he saw his true appearance. He headed towards the door, but froze for a second; turning and walking towards Alfred as he pecked him gently on the lips as he tucked his wand away.

"Bye Alfred. Thank you." He whispered. Alfred blushed up to his ears as the Brit walked away, a swing in his hips.

Alfred tried to push away the memory of the other's lips long enough to figure out a plan.

**Fo Cereal gaiz. I lerv REVEE EW ERRZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! ^^ Just so you guys know, I _do _ have an update schedule. I update every two days (unless circumstances call for otherwise) If you find me on Deviantart, (my username is the same as on here) I do have a drawing of Arthur from this fic!**

**Monster**

**Chapter 3**

Alfred had been researching for six hours easily. There were many demons, but it seemed there was only one devil. That was a good thing, but the problem was, 'how does one ifind/i the Devil?' Sighing, he shut the laptop shut tiredly. He'd discovered many things, however, such as the fact that the Devil was the "father" of all demons, which meant that he created all demons either from sinful souls, or from immortal beings such as Arthur and Himself.

"This is difficult." He groaned. "Very, very difficult…" He leaned back in his rolling chair, tapping his fingers on his thigh as he tried to come up with an answer to such an impossible question.

'Arthur has magic books.' He thought to himself. 'I could see if I could look through them when we get back from this meeting.' It was then that Alfred remembered that he still had to ask for help from the other countries at the meeting the next day.

He looked over at the clock, and sighed. It was 4:00 am. So it was already the day of the meeting.

He heard laughter coming from down the hall. He smiled at the drunken steps that echoed into the room. Soon enough, the door swung open, revealing a much disheveled Arthur. The Brit smirked, shutting the door and dispelling the charm that hid his appearance. He waltzed up to the American with his hips swinging and tail waving, and Alfred gulped before shaking his head. He couldn't take advantage of Arthur in his weakness.

"'ello Alfred~" He sang, kissing the other's forehead. Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur on the cheek in response. The demon blushed, but didn't stop smirking.

"Hey Artie? Could I look through your books when we get back to your house? I couldn't find anything on the internet that would help." He asked. Arthur laughed loudly, holding the bed-frame beside the chair where Alfred was perched.

"Of course you didn't!" He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He wouldn't be listed in Human mythology. I mean honestly, do you think that a powerful being such as the Devil would reveal himself to them? Hell, it's strange he revealed himself to me. I was only a child though; Barely One-hundred Fifty-years-old."

Alfred groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I've been on this damn thing for isix hours/i Arthur!" He whined. Arthur only laughed harder, face turning red with Drunkenness and joy. Alfred smiled, laughing along after a second. He was happy to see Arthur smile after all that he's been going through. After a moment, they calmed down a bit.

"Alfred?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know." Alfred's eyes widened.

"You don't know what you're saying." He reasoned. It was more towards him that Arthur though.

"I loved you before I got drunk." Explained Arthur. "I loved you before the revolution. I gave you taxes; I wanted you to realize I viewed you as an adult… I probably should have gone about it differently though…" he sighed, laying down on the bed and looking at Alfred with a soft smile. "This is probably a dream though, so it doesn't matter."

"What makes you think it's a dream?" Asked Alfred, curiosity in his tone.

"You accepted me as a demon, hugged me, kissed me, and now, even as I go on and on about nothing important, you smile at me in that wonderful way. You've only smiled like that in my dreams." His smile turned sorrowful. "Why is it always a dream, Alfred?"

Alfred looked at Arthur with sadness and love. He walked up to Arthur, lying beside him on the bed. He lay on his side and ran his fingers through Arthur's soft locks, stroking the place between Arthur's horns. He heard a soft sound of encouragement come from the other.

"You know, Artie, this isn't a dream." He said, smiling.

"What makes you say that?" Came the reply.

Alfred leaned down, capturing Arthur's lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away and looked into Arthur's surprised eyes.

"There's no way what I'm feeling right now is fake. If this is anyone's dream, it's mine." He lay on his back, and they both looked at the ceiling as though they could see past it into the stars outside.

Arthur curled into Alfred's side, using Alfred's Arm as a pillow. He looked up at Alfred, and smiled. Alfred noticed small fangs, barely noticeable, in that wonderful grin.

"I love you." He said again.

"I love you too." And with that, Arthur closed his eyes and fell asleep, Alfred following soon after.

It was at 10:00 am that the alarm rang. Alfred was already awake, however. He was used to waking at nine as it was. He watched as Arthur's eyes slowly opened, revealing that wonderful green that always consumed him. He reached over and turned off the alarm, and Arthur sat up, yawning and stretching.

He looked at Alfred and smiled.

"Please tell me that wasn't a dream." He said. Alfred laughed, pulling the Brit into another kiss.

"It wasn't. Most definitely."

**Again, please review! :3 I feed on this like saltines. Omnomnom!~ ^^**


End file.
